


a taste of heaven

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday baking, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: tooru comes home early on his birthday to see his two boyfriends asleep on the couch. they baked him a surprise.





	a taste of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> in true Me fashion, I started this last night on oi's actual bday and finished it up today, so the beginning might be a little sloppy. i'm kind of proud of myself tho bc I wrote a good majority of it this morning. I was in a ushiiwa mindset and i'm sorta sorry there's not actually more oikawa or even more ushi but *shrugs* i'm kinda okay with this piece so I hope y'all r too
> 
> (title is thx to my good friend rithu who said they found it in a cookbook :3 )

He can feel Wakatoshi’s eyes burn into the side of his skull as he watches him scoop out a cup of flour and pour it into the bowl.

“That’s not the proper amount.”

Hajime has to stifle his sigh. Whoever thought baking with a renowned pastry chef was a good idea was _wrong_. If this wasn’t for a good cause, Hajime would have thrown in the towel the minute the first egg broke all over the counter.

“That’s not how you mix the ingredients together.”

“It’s still going to taste good, ‘Toshi, don’t worry about it.” Hajime hopes the impatience in his tone isn’t too evident, but it’s hard to tell if Wakatoshi even notices anything besides Hajime butchering one of his favorite recipes.

If this had been a regular recipe for milk bread, Hajime’s sure he’d be sweating at the idea of having to knead the dough, especially with Wakatoshi breathing down his neck. He’s insistent on kneading this recipe by hand instead of using a stand mixer, saying you can better control the process and people can taste the love, but Hajime just thinks it’s a way for Wakatoshi to stay in shape. After all, there’s no way his boyfriend can keep biceps like that without working out everyday.

Thankfully though, this is Wakatoshi’s recipe for milk bread _cupcakes_ , something he came up with himself and won the hearts of many. The only heart they care for though is due home in a couple hours, and Hajime just hopes this will be the only batch they make tonight. He knows having Wakatoshi make these for Tooru would be easier and safer, but this is something Hajime wanted to try. After being excluded from most baking dates due to his ability to burn water, Hajime wanted to prove that he wasn’t a complete failure in the kitchen.

Wakatoshi does help him scoop the batter into the cupcake molds, and it’s clear to see which one of them has a keener eye for measurements since Hajime’s molds nearly overflow.

When they go into the oven, Wakatoshi sags against the counter and breathes a sigh of relief. Hajime gives him a shaky smirk.

“Wasn’t so bad, right?”

“I feel like my heart is going to explode.”

“Shut up,” Hajime throws a dish towel at Wakatoshi, who catches it with a small smile on his face. With that, the mood has lifted and the two clean the kitchen in companionable silence, waiting for time to tick down and their boyfriend to arrive home.

When the timer goes off, it’s Wakatoshi that jumps from the couch and pulls the cupcakes out of the oven. Hajime’s too tired to move, but despite his droopy eyes he doesn’t miss the sharp intake of air he hears from the kitchen. He snickers, but feels guilty at most likely having ruined another dessert Wakatoshi has spent hours perfecting. He just hopes the famous pastry chef can salvage them, and that they’re still warm when Tooru gets home.

He feels his head being lifted as Wakatoshi resettles himself on the couch, letting Hajime use his thighs as a pillow.

_The best pillow_ , he thinks, and moves about until he can get comfortable yet again. He idly feels fingers muss his hair as he drifts off, all thoughts of today disappearing as sleep finally takes him.

 

He wakes to fingers brushing the hair from his face, and he can tell by the roughness that they don’t belong to Wakatoshi. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room, sure they’d turned the lights off when they crashed on the couch, and to notice that his head is still cushioned on comfy thighs, but his pillow isn’t moving or speaking so he figures Wakatoshi is also asleep. When he meets Tooru’s soft gaze, Hajime smiles.

“Welcome home,” he whispers, reaching up a hand to grasp at Tooru’s so he can place gentle kisses along the fingertips. The hand slips from his and is placed against his cheek. The skin is warm and Hajime finds himself leaning into it, closing his eyes once more.

But then the fingers shift and before he knows it, Hajime’s cheek is being pinched and pulled, causing him to jerk up and slap Tooru away.

“What the hell?” his voice rises, and he forgets about Wakatoshi sleeping next to them. He startles at the noise and looks around wildly before his eyes rest on Tooru, who’s grinning and snickering into his palm.

“Sorry,” Tooru says. When he calms down enough, he sits back on the coffee table, his eyes wide and glancing between the two expectantly. “It’s just, I come home and the two of you are sleeping? It’s not even one a.m.”

“Some of us wake up at five a.m. to work, not go to bed.” Wakatoshi hoists himself off the couch, cracking his back and neck as he makes his way to the kitchen. Tooru sticks his tongue out at the retreating figure.

“We woke up early with you to send you off, and then tried to stay up to greet you when you came home on the off chance you’d get here before tomorrow,” Hajime says. Now that he’s had a chance to wake up, and time to settle in again, his body feels heavy and sore, and hopes they can wrap things up in no time so they can go back to sleep. Maybe but unlikely, Wakatoshi will choose to stay home today and cook breakfast for them.

Wakatoshi returns from the kitchen holding a tray piled high with cupcakes.

_Oh_ , Hajime thinks, remembering just _why_ they had tried to stay up. Tooru’s eyes go bug-wide as he watches Wakatoshi bring him the tray and set it beside him on the coffee table.

“Are those what I think they are?” his voice is barely above a whisper, and Hajime finds himself smirking at the hungry look on his boyfriend’s face.

Because of how addicted Tooru became to them, Wakatoshi swore he would only make the cupcakes on special occasions, which meant one to three times a year Tooru could get them. He was banned from buying them from the shop because of how many he would consume in a single sitting, and Hajime and Wakatoshi both don’t think it’s good for a star athlete to put so much sugar in one’s body in such a short amount of time.

Hajime can practically see the drool dribbling down Tooru’s chin as he continues to stare at the cupcakes. Wakatoshi retakes his seat next to Hajime, then leans against him and rests his head on his shoulder. Hajime knows it can’t be an entirely comfortable position, considering even sitting down Wakatoshi is still taller than him. But Hajime isn’t going to complain. He snakes his arm around Wakatoshi’s waist and clings tight.

“Hajime made them,” Wakatoshi says, his voice a deep rumble in Hajime’s ear. “He insisted on doing so completely by himself. So if they taste horrible, you’ll know why.”

“Asshole,” Hajime pinches the squishy side of Wakatoshi’s waist.

Tooru doesn’t seem to hear them though because he picks one up, unwraps the liner, and shoves the whole thing into his mouth. Hajime’s lips part in surprise as he watches the other man eat an entire cupcake in one bite. He doesn’t know why he’s so surprised, considering how he found out about Tooru’s lack of a gag reflex. There’s nothing that Tooru can’t fit into his mouth.

He’s already biting into a second one before Wakatoshi asks, “How are they?”

Tooru fixes them with a deadpan stare as he shoves the rest of the second cupcake into his mouth. They wait for him to swallow, and he says, “These are the best damn cupcakes I’ve ever had.”

The laugh bursts out of Hajime before he can stop it. Wakatoshi pulls away from him and twists so he can pout in the other corner of the couch. Tooru just picks up his third one and eats it.

After a while, Hajime wrestles the remaining cupcakes away from Tooru to store for later, knowing the man doesn’t need so much sugar before sleeping. Wakatoshi is sullen as they prepare for bed, but Hajime just feels happy. He watches as Tooru pouts and looks longingly over his shoulder towards the kitchen, before he pinches the man’s arm and drags him the rest of the way to the bedroom.

Wakatoshi is the first to crawl into bed, having changed into comfortable pants and brushed his teeth. Tooru locks himself in the bathroom after Hajime has brushed his own, and he crawls into bed next, leaving plenty of space on either side of him for Tooru to pick.

Sharing a bed with two other men isn’t always Hajime’s favorite thing, but right now he just wants to be surrounded by the two that he loves.

When Tooru exits the bathroom some twenty minutes later, freshly showered and smelling sweet like vanilla, Wakatoshi is already asleep and Hajime is close behind. Except when Tooru decides to crawl over Hajime and occupy the empty space in the middle, making sure he digs his knee into Hajime’s stomach while doing so.

He makes sure to scoot far enough back that his butt is pressed against Wakatoshi’s side, then he reaches out to grab for Hajime and pull him close. Hajime lets the arms snake around his waist and the head be burrowed into his shoulder. He himself shifts until he can at least slide his arm under Tooru and attempt to hold him for a little while. Maybe he’ll fall asleep before his arm does.

“Thank you,” Tooru whispers, his warm breath condensing on Hajime’s skin, making him shiver.

He gives a gentle kiss to the top of Tooru’s head. “Happy birthday, asshole.”

“Mean,” he says halfheartedly, before draping a leg over Hajime, effectively trapping him. “Today is gonna be the best day.”

Tightening his grip around Tooru and mentally preparing his sleepy mind for the wild demands Tooru will ask of them later, Hajime smiles and breathes out a small laugh.

That’s when Wakatoshi shifts and turns over, throwing his arm over the other two to lock them all together in one sweaty, tangled mess of limbs. Hajime’s glad he’s not in the middle of them this time.

“We’ll talk about your betrayal in the morning, Tooru,” Wakatoshi’s voice rumbles. Hajime can feel the vibrations even through the hand resting on his hip. “But for now, get some rest. You still have your party to get to.”

Hajime groans as Tooru gasps, his body struggling to sit up and shove the limbs off him. 

“You guys are throwing me a party?!”

“Surprise,” Hajime mumbles. He pulls away from Tooru and scoots until he’s at the edge of the bed, knowing that now, Tooru will be wide awake and pester them for all sorts of details on the party being held later this afternoon. Wakatoshi and his big mouth…

“Ha-ji-me,” comes the whine, followed by hands gripping his shoulder and shaking him. He can feel a growl of annoyance build in his throat as he squeezes his eyes shut even tighter to try and ignore the pestering, but Tooru just shakes him harder. He almost thinks he’s about to fall off the bed when there’s a muffled yelp and too much jostling to be considered normal. Hajime glances over his shoulder to see Wakatoshi with a hand over Tooru’s mouth, his free arm and legs wrapped around the rest of Tooru to cage him in place. A chuckle escapes as he watches Tooru struggle, but after a moment he finally settles down. Wakatoshi plants soft kisses on the side of Tooru’s head before releasing his mouth. The glare he gives Hajime doesn’t diminish.

“Sleep now. Good things come to those who wait.”

The words seem to have their desired effect. The glare dissipates as Tooru sags against Wakatoshi. Hajime rolls over to face them, his hand searching the sheets for Tooru’s. Their fingers lace together and Hajime gives his hand a squeeze.

“A few hours of rest won’t kill ya, you know.” 

Tooru huffs before mumbling “I know.” With his eyes downcast, it’s hard to read what he might be thinking. “It’s just been a long time since we were all together for a birthday. You were gone on yours and I won’t be here for ‘Toshi’s. I just want to spend every minute with you two.”

Hajime snorts. “We may not always be together, but we’re not _going_ anywhere.”

A puff of air ghosts over his face as Tooru huffs and pulls his signature pout. “You and ‘Toshi, both so reasonable. When did that happen?”

The rumble resonates in both of them as Wakatoshi, still half-asleep, mutters, “When we started dating you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [hmu on tumblr](http://ushijimaenthusiast.tumblr.com)


End file.
